Rikudo Sannin: The Chosen Boy
by NineTailedTiger
Summary: War is on the horizon. What will Naruto and Co. do when they meet the Rikudo, himself? Part one of a series. 1 of 3.


**Chapter 1**

"General Mifune?" A medium, slender woman asked as they approached the battlefield "What is it, Yamanaka?" The woman figited and looked up to the older man. "This war, what do you believe the outcome to be?" The man shook his head and looked out towards his division. "It is what you make it. War is a difficult game. If you don't put an effort in in, you lose. If you put your all into it, you win." The blonde woman nodded and looked out to her division. "What if we put our all in and we still lose. This is Akatsuki we're talking about." The older man smiled and turned to the young woman. "You'll do fine." The female smiled and slowly walked away.

"Hey, Ino, what's with the face?" A pink haired girl ran up to the blonde female. "Huh, oh, it's nothing. Just pre-battle feelings." The pink haired female nodded. "Don't worry. We got your back, should something happen." Ino nodded and walked away from the pink haired girl. Call it a sixth sense, Ino Yamanaka of Konohagakure felt something deep. Something that wasn't only going to change her life, but the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Ino calmy walked through the camp that was set up for the special ops division. "This war..." Ino spotted some of her friends and walked towards them. "Hey, Kiba, Shino. You guys ready for this?" The boys calmly nodded and watched the older shinobi walk by.

"Not really. This is the first war I've ever been in." The group turned and spotted a boy with a head resembling a pinapple. "Oh, Shika. Why do you have to be such a downer?" Ino playfully punched the boy. "As if. This whole thing is so troublesome. One threat and all the nations and countries freak out. Wouldn't of been wise to just send a negotiator or something." The group nodded and watched as the older shinobi casually walked by as if this was a normal thing. "I'm pissed at how the older generation is taking this so lightly. I mean, shouldn't they think about this before declaring war." Shikamaru bummed a cigarette and lit it.

"You shouldn't smoke. Bad for the lungs." A tall man with his right eye covered walked up to the group. "Kakashi, to what do we owe this pleasure?" The man eye-smiled and sat next to Ino. "You guys seem tense. I now this is going to be hard for you all, but just relax and take it as is. War isn't an easy thing. Just focus and try your best." The group sat in silence and watched as the shinobi gather in front of the five kage.

"Shinobi of all nations. War is at hand. We are here today to not only perserve our lands, but also to protect the things and people we love. As of now the enemy moves forward. When the time comes, we will be ready to take and wipe the enemy off the map!" The shinobi cheered and raised their fists to the air. The five kage slowly huddled and talked amongst each other. "Gaara, you will be the last to move. As far as the front line is concerned, we will have the close range fighters and the mid range fighters take the front lines. After that the long range fighter will be the back up. The rest will wait for futher orders." The kage all nodded and walked away.

"Are we ready? I grow tired of you constant preparing. My eyes are itching for blood. I need to capture..." The man with the mask paused as he seen a figure walking towards. "Well, well. Who do we have here?" The masked man watched as the figure got close enough. "Nice place. Mind if I take a look around." The figure looked at the masked man and smiled. "Sure. Tell me what you are looking for?" The figure looked at the masked man and grinned an evil grin. "I was sent to dispose of the long overdue trash..." The masked man froze as the figure walked up to him.

"Madara Uchiha, I, the Shinigami have come for you and snake boy. I can't have you screwing my plans. You see, unlike you, I wish to rule everything. I can't be having you and Kabutomaru screwing that up..." The figure summoned a scythe with a pitch black blade. "It's time for you to become a part of me. It's time for your reunion..." Madara felt the air chill as Shinigami inched closer. "Kabuto, are the soldiers ready?" The snake like man nodded and summoned 20 or 30 clones from the ground.

"Pathetic fools..." Shinigami smirked and swung his scythe. In one swing the clones fell dead. "How? Those clones were near invincible?" The Shinigami rested the scythe on his shoulder and looked at Madara. "Fool. I control Life and Death. Nothing will stop me. Not even a founding father of Konoha." Madara watched as Death, literally, stood before him. "Now be a good bitch and neal." Madara charged at the figure and attempted to kill him. The Shinigami simply side stepped and brought his scythe down on Madara's neck. "You...can...can't...d...do...th...is...this..." The Shinigami smiled. The Shinigami dug the scythe deeper and ended Madara.

"Immortality...Everything has it's end..." The Shinigami turned and looked at Kabuto. "Your turn." Kabuto froze as he watched The Shinigami vanish and reappear in front of him. "Good bye..." Kabuto's head landed with a thud next to him. "Hehe...so much for a good fight..." The Shinigami quietly walked the dark pathways of the hideout. "Well, what do we have here?" The Shinigami spotted a man stuck in an abnomal machine. "So, this is how he created those clones." The man stuck in the machine opened his eyes slightly. "Help...me..." The Shinigami shrugged and pulled out the man. The man choked and stood up.

"Go. Tell your army. Madara is no longer a threat. Tell them that Death has replaced him." The man eyes widened. "What? Death? Wait, you killed Madara and Kabuto?" The Shinigami nodded and began to walk away. "Go. Consider me saving and sparing you a gift. Don't get used to it though..." The Shinigami vanished into the dark depths of the hideout. "What the hell..." The man slowly ran out of the hideout and looked around. "I need to get to Naruto. Something is about to shake everything to it's core. I have to make sure he's ready."

* * *

**Three days later...**

"Lord Raikage! Lady Hokage! Lord Kazekage! We have just recieved word from Yamato. I'm afraid something is amiss." The three kage looked at each other and turned back to the messenger. "Yamato reported being capture and then released by someone. He has also reported that Kabuto and Madara has been killed." The three kage raised an eyebrow and listened to the messenger. "He reported that the man claimed himself to be The Shinigami." The kage's eyes widened. "Lastly, he reported that the army disappeared with the mysterious man." The kage nodded and dismissed the messenger.

"This is absurd. The Shinigami is a myth. All that matters is Madara and his army are no longer a threat." A tall man with white hair, tanned skin, and muscle declared. "Ei, we can't be sure. Send some of the special ops. Gather some info, before we assume anything." A red headed man spoke up. "I agree with Gaara. We need to gather info, then declare whatever. We don't need a suprise that will wipe us out." A busty blonde spoke lastly. "Fine. Send a team of your shinobi. Tell them to leave as soon as possible."

"LADY TSUANDE!" A pink haired girl and a black haired girl bursted through the doors of the meeting room. "We heard an explosion outside of the camp. When we went to check it out we found this boy. He looks like he's been through hell." The busty blonde, Tsunade rushed over the the two and motioned them to the table. "He needs some water. Get me some alcohol. His wounds look on the verge of infection!" The two female medics nodded and rushed out of the room. "Who the hell is this little runt?" Ei inspected the boy. "Not sure, but he..." Tsunade froze as she watched the wounds and cuts close up on their own.

"Wher...whe...where...am...I..." The boy opened his eyes and looked around. "Who...who...are...you guys?" The three kage looked at the boy. "Is he a Jinchuuriki? Is it possible? I thought all the bijuu have been captured." Tsunade walked closer and looked the boy in his eyes. "Tell me, what's your name? Mine is Tsunade, this is Gaara and Ei. We are the Hokage, Kazekage and Raikage, respectively." The boy nodded and looked up. "My name is Sora. I'm eighteen. Everything else is pretty much a haze..." Tsunade looked back at the other two. "We need talk." The three walked over to the window.

"He seems to have amnesia. He doesn't remember where he came from. He knows his name and age, but the rest is a blur to him." Gaara nodded and looked over at Ei. "We need to send that team. His appearence, Madara's supposed death, a man claiming to be The Shinigami. Something is going on and we need to stop it before it surfaces." The other two kage nodded and walked out of the room. Tsunade quietly walked towards Sora. "Can you walk?" Sora got off the table and walked towards the wall. "Good. Now can you..." Tsunade was interrupted as the pink haired girl walked in with the medical stuff.

"Lady Tsunade! Where did he...go..." The pink haired girl had an uneasy smile as she looked at Sora. '_**Damn! Look at that six pack**_!' Sakura's Inner screamed. "_I know. Who the hell is this guy_?" Sakura thought as she turned back to Tsunade. "Thank you, Sakura. That won't be needed." Sakura laughed an uneasy laugh and began to walk out. "Oh, Sakura, before you go. Take Sora and get him a new set of clothes. Once you do that, introduce him to the fold." Sakura smiled and grabbed Sora by the hand. '_**Oh, has my girl found a new boytoy**_?' Sakura's Inner was teasing her. "_No. I'm just being friendly_." Sakura thought as she lead Sora and herself out of the building.

"So, your name is Sora?" Sora nodded and walked behind the pink haired girl. Sora merely nodded and followed Sakura. "Here we are. The people will help you here." Sora nodded and entered the tent. '_**I wonder if he's interested? He's damn fine! The Uchiha has nothing on him**_!' Sakura mentally screamed at her inner and walked away. "Hey Sakura! Who's the new guy?" Tenten smiled. "Not sure. Me and Shizune found him in a crater. He was beat up. Apparently, Lady Tsunade healed him before I got there, because his wounds were gone." The girl with buns for hair, Tenten, nodded and waved as a stoic looking boy with white eyes walked up to the two female.

"Sakura. Tenten. Have you heard anything about the boy you found. I looked at him with my byakugan. When I did I found something there. Something that only one person I know has." The girls looked at the boy quizzically. "What did you find, Neji?" The boy looked up and activated his byakugan. "Two chakras..." The girls froze. "Naruto is the only one with that. Thanks to the bijuu in him. I don't want to assume anything, but I believe this guy could really be a danger to us." The girls turned and watched as Sora walked out of the tent. He was dressed in black khaki pants, black sandals, a iron fishnet shirt, and a green flak jacket that he left open.

"Hm..." Neji watched as Sora approached him. "You. What village do you come from?" Sora's head shot up. "Village? The hell I know. I don't even now how I got here." Sakura sense something about Sora. Neji was right. Sakura had experience with Naruto. She could tell that this boy was no ordinary guy. He was a Jinchuuriki, with no rememberence of anything. "Neji! Tenten! Sakura! How are you on this most youthful day!" A boy with a bowl cut and the bushiest eyebrows rushed up the the group. "Lee, now is not the time to say 'youthful'. We're at war! There's nothing youthful about it." Lee, frowned and looked at Sora. "GOSH! Are you new!" The group sweatdropped.

"Uh, yeah. Name's Sora." Sora paused and looked Lee up and down. "Rock Lee. Age eighteen. Rank chuunin. Village, Konohagakure. Team Gai. Members are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga." The group stared in awe as Sora read over Lee's stats. "YOSH! You have heard of me! What an honor. Gai-sensei must meet you." Sakura stepped in. "Gai is resting. He isn't allowed to have visitors just yet." Lee hung his head and turned back to Sora. "It's cool. Sorry about the sudden burst of info. Something just screamed..." Sora froze as he felt four sets of eyes spying on him. "What's the matter?" Sakura waved her hand in front of Sora's face.

"Huh, oh, nothing." Sora grinned and looked at Lee. "Hey Lee, you seem like a fighter, would you mind sparring with me. For some reason or another, I feel like a good spar might jog my memory." Lee shot up and latched on to Sora's arm and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Troublesome. Lee's on the warpath it seems." Shikamaru lazily walked up to the group. "Yeah. I fear that this new guy is trouble. If my suspicions are correct, we might be dealing with a killing machine. And the fact that he only needs to look at you for information, it only thickens the worry." The group nodded and left in the wake of Lee.

* * *

"Tsume! Look over here!" A woman quickly ran towards a blonde haired man with a pony tail. "Damn. Who ever was here, they sure made quick work of these two." The man nodded and looked up. "Who's there? Madara! Zetsu! Kabuto!" A boy with bandages slowly walked out into the light. "Stop!" The man said as he got closer to the boy. "Who's there! Where the hell is Madara!" The man froze as he realized who the boy was. "I am Inoichi Yamanaka. The other people are Shikaku Nara and Tsume Inuzuka." The boy froze in place.

"Have you come to take me back to that hell hole?" Inoichi felt the acid drip off the boys words. "Yes. You are hereby under arrest Sasuke Uchiha." The boy, Sasuke, gently sat down. "Fine. I can sense Madara is gone. Once my eyes come back...I'll kill you all..."

* * *

"Sora! My youthful friend! You burn brightly!" Sora sweatdropped as Lee faced him. For the last hour, Sora, had done nothing but toy with Lee. "Yeah. Thanks for the spar. I think I remember some self defense moves." The ninja that surrounded the two went deadly silent. "You call that 'self-defense'!" Sakura yelled out. "Uh, yeah. What did I do something wrong?" Kakashi stepped forward and faced Sora. "What you did was toy with one of the best taijutsu fighters, Konoha has to offer. You said your name was Sora?" Sora calmly nodded and began to walk away.

"Sora..." Sora paused as he felt a cold chill run down his spine. "Are you alright?" Kakashi eyed Sora as he looked back at the cyclops. "Yeah. I'm fi..." Sora was interrupted as three older shinobi came running in with a boy about Sora's age. "Hatake, where is the lady hokage. We have great news." Kakashi looked behind the older shinobi. "That...that can't be. Go! I will take care of the traitor..." Sora stared at the eye-bandaged boy. "Yo, cyclops, who's the emo looking kid?" Kakashi turned and faced Sora.

"Sasuke Uchiha, former ninja of the leaf..." Sora smirked and walked up to the boy. The crowd stood in fear as they watched Sora casually approach the dangerous nin. "Sasuke...Uchiha..." Sasuke smirked as he felt Sora poke at him. "For some reason..." Sora stopped and looked Sasuke up and down. "I want to kick your ass." The crowd's eyes grew wide with pure fear as they watched the whole scene unfold.

"Really? Do I know you from somewhere? Were you a old friend or classmate?" Sasuke said rather cockily. "Not sure. You just have 'kick his ass' on your pale forehead." Sasuke's face lost it's smirk and turned into a scowl. "Dobe! You will address your superior!" Sasuke, blinded, charged at Sora. Sora merely side-stepped and watched as Sasuke fell to the hard earth. "You will pay. As soon as I kill Naruto, you will be next! You here me!" Sora knelt down and picked Sasuke up. "Good. I need a good work out..." The group watched as the two boys walked over to bench.

"So, this Naruto, is he your friend?" Sasuke huffed. "As if. That dobe is a dead last that couldn't amount to anything." Sasuke said rather coldly. "Really?" Sora sensed something in Sasuke. As if something dark and evil had tainted his soul. The weird part was that Sora could actually sense something like that. "Well, today is your lucky day!" Sasuke frowned and tried to reach out to strangle Sora. "Mind Release!" Sora head-butted Sasuke and knocked him out cold.

"Wha?"Kakashi gently walked over to Sasuke and picked him up. "Report to the Hokage. You are in...err...trouble?" Kakashi really wasn't sure what just happened. "That's cool. Maybe I could get some more answers from her..." Sora smiled and walked off. "Kakashi-sensei, is it really him?" Sakura looked at the unconsious Sasuke. "Yeah. Something is amiss. We need to find out." Kakashi vanished with Sasuke.

* * *

"So, you don't have a single clue of how you got here?" Tsunade, Gaara, Ei, Mei, and Oonoki sat around Sora. "Nope. I just remember my name and age. The rest is rather...gone." The five kage sat in silence as Sora played with his newly aquired flak jacket. "Sora, how would you like to join us? We have a feeling that you might be a huge help to us." Gaara asked as he walked in front of Sora. "What? You mean me become a ninja?" The red head nodded and looked at the other Kage. "You seem like a trustworthy person. We love that quality." Sora scratched the back of his head and stood up.

"I really don't know what to say? I mean I am a stranger with no recollection of his past, why are so willing to let me join you guys. For all you know I could be a mass murderer or a serial killer hopped up on drugs." Gaara smirked and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "I trust you. Sora, take this." Gaara handed Sora a head band. "Wear it if you want. Either way, welcome to the fold." Sora looked at the headband and then looked up to the remaining kage. "You guys are serious?" The five nodded and stood up.

"Brat, you may be a complete stranger, but hell we are all strangers to each other, some time or another. How the hell can we get to know you if we already knew you." Oonoki smiled as Tsunade and Mei walked up to Sora. "We, for some reason, believe in you. That is why we are sending you and a team on your first mission." Tsunade handed Sora a scroll. "We need you to get some experience, so this mission is just a simple one. Go to the place on the map and investigate. Bring back any info that you and your team can get." Sora nodded and casually walked out of the office.

"Why are we trusting this punk again?" Ei spoke rather arrogantly. "Who knows. He does seem rather strange. Who knows, he might be an awesome shinobi. This mission will prove that to us." Mei smiled and walked out of the office. "Women. Always looking at the bright side of things, then flipping and assuming the worse. You guys are so complex." Ei left the office with Oonoki. Gaara sat back down and faced Tsunade. "He's a Jinchuuriki." Tsunade eyes widened. "What? How can you tell?" Gaara simply nodded. "His bijuu, like mine used to, left a imprint on this room."

"How? Wouldn't we've seen it?" Gaara shook his head. "No. His bijuu is different. It's as if the Kyuubi was here, but with ten tails instead of nine." Tsunade sat down and looked at the young kage. "If this is true, then why has he appeared all of a sudden? What does this have to do with this war? Where does Naruto fit in this weird puzzle?" Gaara looked up to Tsunade. "I don't know. The fact that a man claiming to be The Shinigami has rose out of nowhere, it worries me. I'm afraid Naruto and this Sora will be the one's to hold the answers."

* * *

"What! No! I refuse to let my daughter go there. That place was a putrid hell hole! Tsume, Shikaku, and I gathered plenty of info!" Inoichi screamed as the Hokage gather the chosen team to investigate the main Akatsuki hideout. "Look, her info gathering skills is one of the best in Konoha. We need to have her in the team." Inoichi hung his head in defeat. "Fine, but promise me this..." Inoichi turned to Sora and gripped him by the shoulder. "You keep my princess safe. If she doesn't come back in one piece, I swear..." Ino cut her dad off and shooed him off.

"Uh, sorry. My dad is such a worry wart." Sora smiled and shrugged it off. Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, and Neji stood at the gate as they waited for Sora. "Troublesome. Not even a ninja for a day and they already have him leading teams. What a drag." Shikamaru bummed a cigarette and tried lighting it. Much to his chagrin, Sora appeared out of nowhere and plucked the cigarette and stomped it to the ground. "No smoking. I need you guys to help me out, not dying off on me." Shikamaru scowled and turned to leave.

"So, Akastuki main hide out..." Sora read the scroll as he walked with his team. "Hey, Neji, think you could use your byakugan in the future?" Neji nodded and watched as Sora rolled the scroll back up. "Aren't you going to plan the formation? I mean we don't want to be caught off guard or anything." Ino declared.

"She's right. All right. Shikamaru, Ino, I want you guys to be in the middle of the group. Seeing as you guys ar the smart ones, Dog-boy and I will cover the front, while Neji covers the rear. Seeing as he has the byakugan, he will be our lookout man." The group stopped and stared at Sora. "Uh, did you just pull that out of your hat?" Kiba said rather shock and impressed at all the same time. "Uh, sure. It wasn't that hard." The group sweatdropped and began to walk with Sora again.

"Something tells me this is going to be one interesting mission..."

* * *

**Two days later...**

"Uh, can we please stop..." Ino genlty fell to the ground. "She's right. It's getting dark. We need to rest and recharge ourselves." Shikamaru and Kiba sat on a nearby stump and watched as Sora set the scroll down and looked at the map. "We are here. It will take about another few hours or so. If we rest up for about an hour or two, we should be able to make it." Neji and Shikamaru nodded and spoke up. "Who will take the first watch?" Sora grinned and rose his hand. "I will. Seeing as I have the most energy." The others nodded and laid a blanket out.

Sora sat quietly as he watched the others rest and sleep. "Why? Why am I here?" Sora quietly sat as the luke warm breeze washed over the rest site. "Sora?" Sora looked at Ino and watched as the blonde sat next to him. "So, you really don't recall anything? I mean your past, nothing?" Sora shook his head and wondered why this girl was into him all of a sudden. "Wow. That must really suck. Not knowing what kind of life you had." Sora smiled and laid on the ground. "Well some might say it as a second chance..." Sora felt Ino lay next to him. "Forgive me. I usually bring extra blankets. I guess, with this war and everything..." Sora hummed a tune and felt Ino clamp onto him.

"It's all good. A friend in need, is a friend indeed." Ino pulled Sora closer. "Good night..." Ino drifted off.

"Good night, Ino..." Sora laid there as he felt the blonde's chest move up and down. "This girl..." Sora closed his eyes and found himself in a slightly dark sewer like room. "Oi, Ookami, what is the hell is going on. Why can't I remember anything except my name, age, and you?" Two red eyes opened and looked directly at Sora. "**I'm not sure. You seem to have retained your skills as well**..." Sora sat down in front of the huge iron gates. "What are you not telling me? Why won't you tell me?" The giant wolf shook his head. "**That is not my right. You will find out soon enough**..." Sora sat and hung his head.

"**Fret not. I have some advice for you**..." Sora looked up at the wolf. "**Follow your heart. Trust others. Most importantly, protect those physically and mentally around you**..." Sora watched as the sewer surrounding faded.

* * *

"Sora! Sora!" Shikamaru screamed as he shook Sora. "Wha? What are you yelling for?" Ino and Neji looked skeptical. "What's up? You look like I was out for days." The others paled and nodded. "WHAT! You have to be freakin' kidding me! Come on!" Sora shot up and raced ahead of the others. "Sora! Slow down. We are not in the red yet!" Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino and Neji raced to catch up with the hyper dark haired boy. "He's as bad as Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

"Sora!" The four yelled as they arrived in front of the Akatsuki base. "What the hell." The group looked down and saw dead bodies all over the ground. "This place..." The group jumped as Sora appeared out of nowhere. "This place feels so familiar. I can't shake the feeling that I've been here before..." The group watched as Sora walked up to a body and lifted it's arm. "These are clones. Somebody was doing a no-no. Looks like a battle went down here. Maybe about a day ago, judging by the blood and how it's coagulated." Shikamaru carefully walked over to Sora and knelt next to him.

"Who could do this? No man is capable of such destruction." Sora shook his head and stood up. "We need to gather the needed info and get the hell out of here." Shikamaru nodded and looked at the others. "Ino, Shikamaru, I want you guys to investigate the halls and corridors. Neji, Kiba, I want you guys to keep watch and alert us if anything shows up. The radio wave will be 3 for the general ear. Wave 2 will be a personal link to my head set. Only call on my wave if it's an emergecy, okay?" The others nodded and split up.

Sora quickly ran dow the first hallway he could find. For some reason, it was if he was being pulled into this direction. He wasn't sure if it was the right way. He just felt something inside telling him to go this way. "Sora, we found a lab. I think we found the remaining bijuu." Sora stopped and touched his headset. "Shikamaru, Ino! Get out of that room!"

BOOM!

Sora felt the explosion and raced towards Ino and Shikamaru.

* * *

"Well, it seems we're trapt." Ino sighed and sat down. "Akatsuki and their damn little tricks..." Shikamaru growled as he hit the wall with his fist. Surprisingly, a door opened and revealed a secret pathway. "Good job, Shika." Ino carefully crept into the pathway. Shikamaru followed close behind. "Troublesome. What is it with hideouts and all their boobytraps..." Ino chuckled and stopped at another door. "It seems to lead into another room, if...I...could...only...AHHH!" Ino pushed the door in and landed on her stomach.

"Whoa..." Shikamaru gazed as he looked at a huge computer screen. "This technology...where the hell did it come from?" Ino got up and walked over to the massive computer. "Maybe it will help us?" Shikamaru shrugged and hit a button. In a flash, the monitor lit up and thousands of icons flooded the screen. "Moon Eye Plan. Bijuu. Jinchuuriki. What the hell is all of this?" A file suddenly caught the attention of the two. "Juubi Resurrection..." The two hit another button and the file opened up. "The imperfect Juubi...installed in to a newborn...test subjects...6 have died...Sora..." Ino froze, as Shikamaru continued to read the file.

"Sora is the 7th test subject. Apparently, Akatsuki tried to make a jinchuuriki of their own. The strange part was that it was a huge success. Why would Akatsuki hide Sora?" Shikamaru scrolled down and stopped. "Test trials a success...project terminated...due to unwanted traits and actions...sent to a different dimension..." Shikamaru scrambled around and found a disk. "This should help. We need to get this info back to the kage. Then we can get answers." Ino nodded as Shikamaru inserted the disk.

"You two shouldn't be here..." A eerie voice rang through the room. "Leaf couldn't mind their own...had to come and mess with the order..." Shikamaru frowned. "We know the Juubi has returned. Nagato made sure of that. But now what? Amnesia can take such a toll on a person..." A pale looking figure appeared in front of Shikamaru and Ino. "Now, be a good little boy and girl and give me that disk..." The pale figure slowly crept up to the two. "The order must be kept...If the boy found out, all of hell could not stop him..." Shikamaru handed Ino the disk and charged at the pale figure. Sadly his attempt was in vain, as he fell through the pale figure.

"Fool. You can't touch me! I am a sentient being. These hallways and rooms were entrusted to me, THE GHOST KING!" Shikamaru smirked and he and Ino escaped. "Brats...I can't let that info out..." GK vanished within the walls and appeared next to Shikamaru and Ino. "Give me the disk!" Ino ran faster, followed by Shikamaru. "We need to get this to Sora! He will be able to get us out of here!" Ino skidded to a halt. "This place...where did this pit come from?" Ino and Shikamaru ran back and jumped the huge gap. "Uh, let's get the hell out of here!" Ino and Shikamaru looked up and saw light. "We must be close..." Shikamaru quickly picked up the pace and left Ino behind slightly.

"Shika! I can't go on!" Ino felt herself fall forward. Out of nowhere, Sora came and caught her and threw her on his back. "Hold on!" Ino felt her surrounding blur. She tightly dug her head into Sora's shoulder. "Here...we...GO!" Ino squealed as Sora and her jumped out of the door way. "What the hell!" Shikamaru watched as they freefalled to the ground. "Hold on!" Shikamaru yelled as he latched on to Sora's flak jacket.

"What?" Neji and Kiba looked up and spotted the rest of the team. Like rubber, Sora, Ino, and Shikamaru landed on the ground with a soft thud. "I never want to do that again..." Shikamaru got up and dusted himself off. "So, did you guys find anything worth reporting?" Ino smiled and took out a disk. "We found some useful info. We decided to upload it to this disk. We just have to get this thing back and..." Sora quickly grabbed on to Ino and threw her at Neji and Kiba.

BOOM!

Neij and Shikamaru looked shocked as they watched the dust settle. Sora was currently holding a giant sword in his hands. "Wow, you might actually prove to be a worthy soul..." The man stood over Sora. White beard, ninja hood, and ninja looking clothing. "My boy, I need you to die for me! Your soul screams radiance!" Sora threw the sword to one side and threw a punch at the tall foe. Sora followed up with a spin kick to the head. The man fell back and rubbed the side of his head. "Bastard brat! You'll pay for that!" Sora looked around for something to defend himself with.

"Take this you little prick!" The man hit Sora with the flat part of the blade and sent him flying. "Sora!" The group yelled as they witnessed Sora get tossed like a lifeless rag doll. "Hehe...so much for a challenge. Now, I think I'll finish you guys off in one blow. My heart is begging for your heads..." The man lifted his in an attempt to slice the heads off. "DIE!" The blade stopped. "What? You! How the hell..." Sora held his foot on the blade.

"Touch them, even a hair, and I'll rip you damn throat out." Sora's eyes flashed red. "So, the Juubi has come out to play. Good. I want your head the most!" The man retracted with his sword and attempted to bring the sword downward on the group. Sora quickly picked up the other and transported them to a safer distance. "You guys will be safe here..." Sora instantly vanished back to the man and the sword. "It's one thing to threaten me, but when you threaten my comrades..." Sora ran at the man. "You screwed yourself!" Sora caught the sword and flung it to the side of them. "Now be a good assassin and...DIE!" Sora grabbed the man's throat and clenched it.

"Ha! Even if you kill me, more will come! The fallen will rise and the top dogs will be the one shoveling shit!" Sora gripped the man's throat tighter and tighter. "No while...I'm...around..." The man slowly went limp. "Fitting end..." Sora's eyes changed back to their dark brown color. "Are you guys all right?" The group merely nodded and watched as Sora walked closer. "That strength...I'm glad you're a comrade and not a foe. Sure hate to duke it out with ya." Kiba hesitantly laughed. "Sorry. I should have had better control..." Sora quietly walked away.

"Come on. We need to go back and report..." The group quietly got up and walked away from the base.

* * *

"A disk? What is on it?" Tsunade carefully took the disk and inspected it. "It's Sora..." Shikamaru said quietly. "Apparently, he was a little pet that Akatsuki was planning to use. For some reason or another, they banished him to another dimension." Tsunade just stared as the pineapple head boy talked. "We were also attacked. The attacker was clearly after Sora and the data we managed to extract. Sora, single-handedly, took the assassin down. We tried to spare him, but he enraged Sora and Sora crushed his throat..." Tsunade looked over at Gaara. "Thank you. Tell Sora to come in." Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, and Neji nodded and walked to the door. Soon after, Sora walked in. "Mission went well?" Gaara looked at Sora and smiled. "I have to confess something." Sora shot out rather randomly.

"We know. You are a Jinchuuriki." Sora stared at Gaara. "I sensed you the first time. You see, I housed the one tail." Sora touched his stomach and looked at Tsunade. "We need you now more than ever. Naruto will be in hiding and we need you to utilize you strength and help us in this war." Sora looked at the floor. Silence thickened between the three. Sora felt things he couldn't remember, suddenly come back to him. Ahhhh...ahhh...AHHHH!" Sora gripped his head and fell to his knees. "I'm...a...a...a mon...mons...monster!" Tsunade and Gaara rushed to Sora's side.

"No. The beast inside is. You are merely a container." Sora winced as Tsunade touched his head. "He's got a fever. What the hell is going on?" Tsunade froze as the room dropped in temperature. "Memories...the mind and it's wiles...quite cruel actually." A dark figure emerged from the shadows. "Who...who are you?" Tsunade and Gaara watched as the figure walked over and knelt next to Sora. "This boy...I'm the Shinigami. I figured you would return to the base. What I didn't figure was that you would send this piece of crap back to his birth place." Sora groaned and opened his eyes slightly. "You..." The Shinigami smiled with his demon fangs. "That's right. Remember. Remember who defeated you..." The Shinigami stood up and faced the two kage. "You have three years. You best prepare..." The Shinigami vanished into thin air.

"Three years? What did he mean by that?" Gaara shrugged and looked down at Sora. "We wait. Tell Ei, Oonoki, and Mei that we will hold our guard. Tell them to return home. I'm heading back to Suna. You better as well." Gaara walked to the door and gripped the handle. "This is going to be one hell of a war. Make sure Uzumaki and Sora is ready." Tsunade watched as Gaara quietly closed the door behind him. "Hey...I...know...you...you are...the...one...he...talked...about..." Tsunade wondered and leaned in closer. "The...old man...he...loved...you..." Tsunade felt a pang in her heart as she realized who he was talking about. "Jiraiya? You can talk to him? How?" Sora drifted off to sleep.

"I'm getting to old for this..." Tsunade gently picked Sora and left the office. "Lady Tsunade! What happened?" Sakura ran up to Tsunade. "He's dealing with his past. We need to get home. We have a load of preparing to do." Sakura nodded and held out her hands. "Let me help. I owe him that much for saving Ino." Tsunade smiled and gently handed Sora over to Sakura. "_**Oh, god! This man is a freakin' god in flesh. Let's detour and find a pri**_..." Sakura mentally blocked her inner self. "One day I will be able to block her completely..." Sakura muttered as she walked out of the building. "Sora!" Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru ran over to Sakura. "He's fine. Lady Tsunade said that he is just dealing with his past...wait, now that I think about it, he did have amnesia." Shikamaru's faced grew with fear. "Wait, you mean...?" Sakura nodded. "Follow me." The group calmly followed Shikamaru to the nearest tent. "This is definitely messed up. Something is wrong here. First, we are told the Madara and Kabuto are coming at us with a giant army, then they are defeated just like that. To top it off this guy here shows up, with no recollection of himself or his past? Doesn't this seem all to strange to you guys?"

"**He's right**..." A wolf with ten tails, pitch black fur, and red eyes appeared out of the shadows. "**My pup is no ordinary person**." The group looked at the wolf in fear. "**He is the oldest living legend the five great shinobi villaged has. Meet the the Rikudo Sannin. My pup has lived since the beginning of time. He took my evil chakra and split it into the nine forms you refer to as the bijuu**." Shikamaru looked in amazement. "**The Shinigami has tried to return to this dimension for years. It was Madara's lust for the world that opened the rift. Now, my pup here must undo what has been done**." Kiba spoke up. "Why do you keep refering to Sora as your pup. Do you fight alongside him?" Juubi grinned and looked at the dog-like male. "**Our bond is through contract. My chakra, for freedom. A simple, but complex bond that ties our souls together. I'm sure you know what happens to Jinchuuriki when they have their bijuu extracted**?" Everyone nodded and looked at Sora.

"**Now go. Leave my pup to me. He will arrive at Konoha in three weeks after he awakes. Prepare for war**." Juubi gently picked Sora up and threw him on his back. "**Judging by the fact of how my pup is attracted to you, prepare to be his next love**..." Juubi smirked at Ino and vanished with Sora into the shadows. Ino blushed as she looked into the shadows. "Troublesome. Come on. Let's go..."

* * *

**Three weeks later...**

"Welcome. Please sit down." Gaara, Mei, Oonoki, and Ei enter the hokage's office. "We came as soon as we heard. Is it true?" Gaara smirked and watched as Tsunade took out a folder. "I'm afraid so. Sora is a Jinchuuriki, yes. Physically, it's not possible, but Sora's age should be around 5,000 years..." The room sat in deathly silence. Gaara looked up and spoke. "The reincarnation of the Rikudo Sannin...creator of the bijuu...the founding father of shinobi. This could pose a problem." The other kage nodded and watched as Tsunade pulled out one more file. "This here is the data that Sora and his team found. Apparently, Akatsuki captured Sora and experimented on him. Given unwanted results, they banished his to another dimension." Oonoki smiled and stood up. "I say we test him. See what he is truly capable of." Ei nodded and stood up as well.

"The old rock has a point. We need this brat in this war. Call the nine tails and my brother to the fight. They will be his test." Tsunade smirked and nodded. "Excellent. Now where is the kid?" Tsunade smiled. "He should be here..."

"Damn...why are we doing this again? I mean, three weeks is fine and all, but what about my eyes. I seem to be the only one who can activate and deactivate them. Plus, the Rinnegan is such as unheard of doujutsu. Shouldn't we train at least another...week..." Sora stopped as he finally reached the main gates of Konoha. "Brat. Took you long enough. Ei and Oonoki are growing with impatience." Sora shrugged and walked past Tsunade. "I don't know what to say..." Juubi casually walked alongsided Sora. "**Pup, she means that you need to show off**." Tsunade smirked and nodded. "Yeah. We need to see you in action. We need to run a field test. Your, opponent is waiting at the training ground." Sora smiled and watched as Tsunade take the lead.

"Follow me..." Sora looked around as he followed Tsunade. "This place is huge. No wonder you try to hide these villages." Sora and Tsunade arrived at a arena. "I thought you said a training ground?" Tsunade shrugged and opened the doors. "Maybe I lied..." Sora couldn't believe his eyes. Thousands of shinobi from every village sat in the stands. "This is a test? It looks like a tournament." Tsunade shrugged again and stopped. "We, as in the army, needs to see what you're made of. After this is all said and done, we will place you in the right division." Sora nodded and calmly stepped out into the arena area. "Shinobi of Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo! We are here to evaluate a fellow shinobi!" The crowd roared as Tsunade pointed towards Sora. "You may begin!" Sora sweatdropped and looked around.

"So, you're our opponent?" Sora turned and seen a blonde headed boy and a tall, built man. "So, I am. You guys are?" The man held out a thumbs down. "Name's Killer Bee! Let's do this or flee!" Sora sweatdropped and looked at the blonde-guy. "Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage!" Sora perked up and looked at Juubi. "I have a feeling..." Juubi nodded and disappeared. "That I'm going to have to go all out..." Sora closed his eyes and sat down cross-legged. "No cool. Come on, let's crush this fool!" Naruto nodded and took a fighting stance. Sora sat calmly as he waited for the assault. "Take this!" A sphere of chakra formed in Naruto's hand. "Rasengan!" Sora opened his eyes and held out his hand. Naruto stopped as he felt his body stop. "How..." Naruto looked into Sora's eyes. "The rinnegan. Just one of three doujustu I have." Naruto stared in awe.

"Yo, kid, time to step it up!" Bee smiled as orange chakra poured from his body. Naruto smiled as his body di the same. "**Pup. It's time to show these people your power**..." Sora smiled and jumped back. The same orange chakra poured out of Sora. "What? Granny never told me that we were facing one like us." Naruto watched as the chakra slowly covered Sora's body completely. "This will be one helluva fight. But don't give up, Try with all your might!" Sora watched as the two before him fomulated a joint plan. "Pup, watch it. Hachibi is cunning. Kyuubi is ruthless. Together they'll rip you apart. I suggest using the sharingan in this fight." Sora nodded and closed his eyes again.

"I got you now!" Naruto ran at Sora with another rasengan. "Don't think so!" Sora dodge it and threw a hard jab to Naruto's stomach.

POOF!

Sora watched as the smoke cleared. "Hold it now! Never fear! Hachibi is HERE!" Sora jumped out of the way of the big man's fist. Bee read Sora's movements and brought his knee to Sora's chin. 'Dammit! This guy is strong!' Sora thought as he landed and slid away from Naruto and Bee. "Pup, take the next three tails. It will bring you to four." Sora nodded and increased his chakra. "All right. You want a fight! You got one!" Sora vanished in a blur and appeared in front of Naruto. "Wha! Sharingan! Pain! Ramen!" Naruto was sent flying in to the wall behind him. "Whoa! Stop right there. I, Hachibi, do declare!" Bee formed all eight of his tails. "Enough rhyming!" Sora formed another tail and matched the speed of Bee. "Damn, kid. You got power, that for sure. Now say goodbye, that's the lure!" Sora watched as Bee jumped away.

"Massive Rasengan!" Sora watched as Naruto charged at him with a giant blue ball of chakra above his head.

BOOM!

Naruto and Sora were engulfed in the huge blast. The dust and dirt cleared. "Damn good of you, good, but too brand new..." Bee watched as Naruto stood in the clearing. "Yes! I got him. That was a piece of...cake..." Naruto's chakra covered body faded as he fell to the ground. "Damn...that could have been messy..." Tsunade looked for Sora on the field. "Up here!" Tsunade looked up towards the sky. "How the hell...?" Sora gently floated to the ground. "Whew! The sixth tail saved my ass back there..." Sora turned and faced Bee. "Now, are we going to do this or are you going to just calmly back down?" Bee took a stance and faced Sora. "Fine..." Sora closed his eyes again. "Byakugan!" Sora looked at Bee and took a familiar stance. "This is over..." In a flash of blinding speed, Sora rushed past Bee. "Uh hate to tell ya, but your aim sucks, fella." Bee smiled. All of a sudden, Bee fell to the ground, out cold. The crowd sat in silence as Sora retracted his chakra.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Sora slammed his hand to the ground. Out of the smoke emerged a giant wolf with Ten tails. "Hey! Tsunade! How does that 'test' suit you?" Tsunade stared at the giant wolf before her. "That wolf...What is he?" Sora hopped off Juubi's head and landed in the Kage's box. "Juubi is my bijuu. Through contract, I get his chakra and boss summon in exchange for his limited freedom." Tsunade looked back at Juubi. "He's harmless right? He won't attack?" Sora shook his head. "Nah. Of course, if I ask him to..." Tsunade rapidly shook her head.

"**Pup. The people here are scared**..." Sora nodded and snapped his fingers. Just like that, Juubi disappeared. "So, you guys impressed?" The five kage nodded and stood up. "We thank you for the demonstration. Give us a day or two and we'll decide your rank and village affiliation." Sora nodded and jumped from the kage box. Gracefully, Sora landed on the ground below. Sora quietly walked over to Naruto and Bee. "Great fight. Tell me, you are the Hachibi and Kyuubi, right?" Bee smiled and nodded and Naruto grinned. "Yeah. You must be a Jinchuuriki too. Which one are you?" Sora smiled and turned away from the two. "Juubi. Let's just save the story for another time. I still don't have 100% of my memories." Naruto nodded and watched as Sora left the arena.

"Juubi..."

* * *

"_Let's see...where to get a good bite to eat. I'm starved_!" Sora mentally screamed as he walked down the street. Many shinobi stared and whispered as Sora casually strolled down the street. Sora heard most of what they had to say and just smirked. "**Pup, I'm sensing the Uchiha nearby. He's been following us for sometime**..." Juubi's voice rang through Sora's head. "I know. I like to mess with my prey..." Sora picked up his pace and ran into the nearboy woods. Sasuke smirked and followed. "This, guy...he helped me that day. He took my hate and set it apart from me. I need to ask him for an apprenticeship. I just need to catch...him..." Sasuke stopped his thought as he landed in a small clearing.

"Sasuke..." Sora rose out of the earth. "You need something? You've been following me since I left the arena. What do you want?" Sasuke smirked and got on his knees. "I have never bowed to anyone...I want to become your student. I understand that you are the reincarnate of the Rikudo Sannin. You created the Sharingan. I want you to help me grow stronger..." Sora stared at the dark, raven-haired boy. His attitude had really changed in just three weeks. "You are on a leash. How do you expect me to teach you anything?" Sasuke flinched at the words Sora threw at him. It was true, Sasuke had left the village, joined Akatsuki, and threatened to destroy his friends, but something inside told him that he was destined to do this.

"Sasuke...let me talk to Tsunade. That is the least I can do. But so help me...screw with me once and I will rip 'those' eyes out..." Sasuke flinched. Never in his seventeen years of life, had anyone talked to him like that. What was even more surprising was, that Sasuke was actually scared. "Of course, Master Sannin." Sasuke vanished and left Sora standing in the clearing. "Do you think it's wise to take the Uchiha under your wing?" Juubi appeared out of the shadows. "I looked into the future. I need to find at least two help me. Shinigami's son, Death, is really brutal and ruthless. I need to prepare for what's to come." Juubi nodded and noticed eleven chakra signatures. "Pup, it seems you are quite popular. Eleven in total. Wait. One more just joined. Twelve..." Sora shrugged and walked out of the clearing.

"Naruto. Watch were you are pushing. We are all curious." Sakura, Ino, and Naruto watched as Sora disappeared. "Damn. We really need to ask this guy some questions! Have you seen the way the other female village shinobi have been staring at him? It makes me sick..." Ino ranted. "I really felt something. He had such a warm body." Ino thought as she looked back out into the clearing.

"Hey, guys? What ya doing?" Ino and the rest of the group turned and faced a smiling Sora.

"WHAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"So, is it true? Are you really the Rikudo?" Ino and the group stared intently at Sora. "Yeah. I've seen it all. The first, second, and third shinobi wars. I've seen great men die and foolish men perish. I may not look it, but 5,000 years looks good on me." Everyone's eyes bulged out. Ino and Naruto were the first ones to blurt out. "5,000 years? How could you even stand something like that? Do you ever get lonely?" Ino felt her self getting a little too close, a little too fast. Not that she cared. "Sure. Thousands of girls have fawned over me. You learn to roll with the punches..." Sora looked at the group and smiled.

"I love to stay and continue this chat, but I must be going. Lodging closes in about an hour. Needs a place to crash." Sora grinned and turned from the table. "Sora! Wait." Sora turned and looked at Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. "We wouldn't mind if you stayed with us. We could always use a male figure anyways." Ino blushed as she looked at Sakura and Tenten. "Of course if you guys don't mind." Sakura nodded and Tenten just shrugged. "Great. I guess you can stay with us for the night." Sora felt a wave of unsureness hit him. "Juubi, what the hell just went down?" Juubi chuckled and spoke up. "Pup. I can sense a want in this female. You saved her and she has fallen for you. The question is...will you let her get close or push her away?" Juubi had a point. To many time had Sora fallen in love and couldn't die with his loved one peacefully. "Damn this immortality. Orochimaru you fool..." Sora shook his thoughts and watched as the three girls got up and began to walk away.

"Sora? You coming?" Ino blushed as she said this. "Wha? Yeah. Be there in a few. I need to find something." Ino nodded and left with Sakura and Tenten. "Lucky bastard." Sora turned around and faced the remaining people. "Three girls. One night. Sounds like someone's getting laid." Naruto elbowed Kiba, who was laughing his head off. "Yeah. Tsunade would kill him if he knocked them all up." Sora scowled at the two boys. "Screw you. You guys are just jealous!" Sora rose his voice in annoyance. "Naruto. Kiba. Let's go. Lee is too close to buying beers for everyone and drinking them for himself." Neji stood up and bowed to Sora. "Forgive their rudeness, Master Sannin. They are unrefined." Sora shrugged and walked away.

Sora quietly left the restaurant. "Sora?" Ino quietly followed Sora as he walked through the moonlit sidewalk. "Beautiful, huh?" Ino nodded and ran up next to Sora. "So, I have been meaning to ask? Uh...this is rather weird...do you by...have a...a..." Sora smiled and finished the sentence. "A girlfriend?" Ino blushed and looked to the ground. Sora watched as Ino fiddled with her purple skirt. "It's okay, you don't need to tell me. I just thought it would bring good conversation." Ino watched as Sora stepped out onto the smooth, untouched waters. "Water walking...a balance of you and chakra. Tell me, have you ever experienced this?" Ino looked up and frowned. "What? Yeah, of course!" Sora nodded and walked aways to the center of the lake. "Ino, do you like me?" Ino nodded. "Would you like me, even if I would live long after you die?" Ino felt a pang in her heart. She knew exactly what he meant.

"You loved before, haven't you?" Sora looked down. Ino could've sworn she seen tears fall to the lake. "Yes. She was my life. It was before the second great shinobi war. I hadn't told her about me. I thought it could wait after the war." Ino nodded and listened intently. "Well, I did wait. She accepted it. Part of me was happy, the other was sad. She knew that she would die and that I would live. Ino...I watched the one I loved the most die...I wanted to bring her back. Give her immortality, but I couldn't. I watched her life leave..." Ino felt a tear race down her right cheek. "Sora...I'm sorry. I do like you, a lot. Something about you..." Sora held out his hand. "I want to show you something. I have always wanted to show somebody, but never found the right person..." Ino quickly walked over to Sora. "Close your eyes. This will show you things that I've seen and will see." Ino nodded and did as she was instructed.

Ino found herself standing in a place unknown to her. "This is the beginning. The day I decided to split Juubi." Ino watched as the bijuu came into existance. "The bijuu..." Sora waved his hand and Ino found herself in another place. "This is where Madara Uchiha fought Hashirama Senju." Ino watched as the men struggled fiercely. With another hand wave, Ino found herself in the not far off past. "That's me..." Sora nodded. "Yes. Do you remember what happens?" Ino nodded. "Yeah. I meet a strange man, who helped me not get raped. His arms were so loving and gentle. I told everyone, but nobody believed me." Sora smiled and waved his hand one more time. Ino stared at the battlefield before her. "Ino, this is war. It's my war. It has always been..." Ino watched as Sora stood over a grave. "Is this her grave?" Sora nodded and walked up to the burial sight.

"No way. You loved..." Ino stepped back and looked at Sora. "My great grandmother. Dad always said that grandma would talk about her. I never knew..." Sora nodded and brought them back to reality. "Ino, I can't love you, like you, or otherwise. I can't watch another flower wilt before me. I promised to guard my heart..." Ino looked up at Sora. The young blonde felt her heart break a little. "Ino, you are beautiful. Seek a man who will make you happy. Not one that is way past his expiration date..." Ino felt a warm sensation in her stomach. "Ino, forgive me..." Ino slumped as the darkness spread over her.

* * *

"Sora..." Ino gently sat up and looked around her room. Ino quietly got out of bed and went straight to the kitchen. Sakura was up as usual, cooking, cleaning and getting everything in order. "Hey, piggy. Sleep good. I checked you over, but nothing seemed wrong with you. Sora brought you in asleep. You two..." Sakura smiled and went back to preparing breakfast. "Sakura, where is Sora?" Sakura shrugged. "Not sure. He said that he need to see lady Tsunade. He also said that he needed to get a mission of some sort." Ino felt a hole form in her heart. "Did he say anything about me?" Sakura stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Pig, what's going on? You seem depressed." Sakura turned off the stove and sat down beside Ino. "Sakura...he showed me part of his past. I asked him if he had a girlfriend. He broke down. To make matters worse, he loved..." Ino stopped.

"Uh, Ino, who did he love?" Ino shook her head. "I can't. I need to find Sora. I need to reassure him." Sakura stared at her blonde friend. "Ino, what are you talking about?" Ino smiled. "I love him Sakura. The first mission...he saved me, twice. I feel a bond with him. I want to know more about him. He's mysterious, kind, and handsome. He's what I wanted..." Ino stopped and looked at the clock. "Crap! I need to go. The hokage is going to kill me!" Sakura sat in her chair dumbfounded. Not only did Ino just confess love for a complete stranger, but she did it with such passion in her eyes. "Ino..."

Ino ran as fast as she could. "Lady...Tsu...nade...For...give...me..." Tsunade smirked as Ino stood up straight. "Quite all right. I was just about to assign your team a mission." Tsunade took out a scroll and threw it at Shikamaru. "This will be a joint mission with Team 7. You three are to rendevouz and find an old man. Not much is known about the geezer. Just be cautious and follow Kakashi." Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru nodded and left with the scroll. "Troublesome. Naruto, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi. Wait, who is our team leader." Shikamaru looked at the scroll. "Unsigned...troublesome..."

* * *

"Team Asuma?" Kakashi watched as the three landed next to him. "Reporting. We came as soon as we could. What's the situation?" Kakashi motioned for Naruto and the Sasuke look-alike, Sai, to move forward. "Sora, tipped us off. There is a sage in that casino. Our job is to find him, detain, and transport him back to Konoha. I believe his name is Ryumaru." Shikamaru sighed and motioned for his team to follow Kakashi. "Wait. You said Sora gave the info?" Kakashi nodded and transformed himself into someone else. "We need to blend in. Change into these outfits. Suits for you guys and a dress for you Ino." Kakashi handed them the items and walked away. "We have to change outside?" Ino felt embarrasment get the better of her. "Troublesome, I know. But it's for the mission." Ino sighed and walked away to find a quiet, secluded area. Carefully, Ino began to undress herself.

"Nice ass..." Ino whirled around with a kunai in her hand. "Damn. I was always told that peeking would get me killed." Ino lowered the kunai and walked up to Sora. "Peeking. Bad. I thought you couldn't be attracted to me?" Ino said playfully as she walked two fingers along Sora's chest. "I'm not. Doesn't mean I can't praise the goods." Ino playfully slapped Sora and walked over and slipped the dress on. The slinky, purple dress filled Ino out in every way. It tightly hugged Ino's curves and graciously revealed the cleavage to an extent. "You like?" Sora nodded and held out an arm. "Would you like to join me on this wonderful night?" Ino nodded and latched on to Sora.

"Nice arm." Sora smirked and walked with Ino up to the main door of the casino. "Welcome. The Blue Dragon hopes you enjoy your stay." A small man greeted everyone that walked in. "Thanks. We can't wait to get this honeymoon under way!" Ino blushed as Sora looked at her. "Of course if that is okay with you, my flower?" Ino's heart melted. "Yes. We are here to have fun..." Ino grinned and let go of Sora. Sora lead Ino to the others, who were sitting around a blackjack table. "Any sign of our target?" Kakashi nodded and shifted his eye over to the man next to him. "Excuse me? Would you like to join in? House is ready to deal if you are." Sora sat down and the dealer threw a card at him. "Hit me..." The man raised an eyebrow and threw Sora another card. "Sir, that's a bust. I'm afraid you lose." Sora smirked and nodded. "Take a look at your hand." The dealer looked down and saw he had 22.

"I win..." The dealer nodded and handed Sora a stack of papers. "He's in the commons. He is expecting you..." Sora smirked and looked at the others. "You guys wait here and mingle. If any trouble arises, alert me. Otherwise, have fun." Naruto looked at Sora. "Sora, where are you going? Don't we need to focus on the mission?" Sora waved and nodded. "Of course. Be vigilant..." Sora disappeared behind two gold doors. Ino watched as two guards walked up and guarded the doors. "Something is up and I'm going to find out..." Ino walked away from the group.

"Troublesome. That girl is going to blow everything. We need to follow her and keep her out of trouble." Choji, Naruto, and Sai nodded. "Well, you kids have fun. Me and Yamato will keep look out over there." Kakashi pointed to the food bar. "Kakashi, is it wise to let them go like that. Won't it raise suspicion?" Kakashi looked at the group and eye-smiled. "Those kids are quite capable. Besides, I think Sora has this whole thing under control." Kakashi and Yamato quietly walked over to the buffet. "Live for once. Live waits for no one!"

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome! Please, take a seat!" Sora chuckled as he walked in front of a very old man. "Sora, my boy, how the hell have you been?" The elderly man grabbed a sake bottle and offered a cup of it to Sora. "Ryumaru! A cup! Are you trying to kill me!" The old man smiled and laughed. "Nothing kills you, kid. Goes with the job of being the sage of six paths, the Rikudo Sannin." Sora chuckled and took the cup. "So, what brings you here? You looking for somebody? I mean, I got tons of bandits and missing nin dossiers, that is, if your trying to make a quick buck." Sora continued to smile. "I'm here for some wisdom. I need you to tell me something." The elderly man watched as Sora set his cup down. "I need some help with 'you know who'. He has reawakened and I'm not at my fullness. I was hoping I could receive some jutsu you kept safe for me." The old man, Ryumaru, chuckled and stood up.

"Kid, we've been through a lot..." Sora looked up at Ryumaru. "We've seen it all, comes with the immortality. Here you are, still the same body and mind, and you are asking for my help?" Sora stood up and nodded. "Ryu, I know we haven't seen eye to eye. The moment you lost your immortality, I was angered. But it wasn't my fault. Shinigami's son took that from you. I tried to reach you, but I was too late." Ryumaru looked at Sora with old, weary eyes. "I know. Kami told me. She was the one that kept you from showing up on time." Ryumaru hung his head. "I'm 75. I can't do what I used to. I will help you to my fullest ability, but in return..." Ryumaru summoned a staff and lunged at Sora.

"Let the good times come back!" Sora smiled and took out a kunai. "Ryu, you old fart! You and your fighting!" Sora parried the staff and lunged back at Ryumaru. "You weren't kidding. You are damn rusty!" Sora jumped back and dodged the oncoming swing. "Well, being away from home can do that to you..." Sora threw his kunai to the ground and started forming handsigns. "Earth Style: Earth Fists!" Sora slammed his hands to the ground. Two earth fist shot out of the ground and flew towards Ryumaru. "Nice try!" Ryumaru formed some quick handsigns. "Water Style: Twin Dragon Barrage!" Sora watched as two giant dragons lunged towards him. "Crap! Earth Style: Earth Capsule!" Earth formed around Sora and covered him in a ball. The water collided with Sora and sent him flying.

"Let's finish this little spar...Lightning Style: Spark!" Ryumaru dashed towards Sora with a two fingers. "Release!" Ryumaru felt contact. "Gotcha!" Ryumaru's eyes widened as he felt the world get taller than him. "Head hunter jutsu...genius!" Sora sat down in front of him. "You know, for being 75, you sure are a raw battery." Ryumaru smiled and laughed. "I could really tell you the same thing. Now, you said you needed a favor?" Sora shook his head. "Yes. I need you and your strength. I plan on ending the war before it starts." Ryumaru smiled and spun out of the ground. "I see...Shinigami's son has returned from banishment. Well, I can give you all I have." Ryumaru smiled and pointed to the ceiling.

"Sora, who's the girl?" Ino froze as she hid. "Huh? Oh, Ino...she's a good friend. She's just one of them." Ryumaru chuckled and patted Sora on the back. "Kid, try not to let this slip. I know how much 'she' meant to you. From what I can sense, she is related." Sora nodded and disappeared. "Kid's got some balls. I almost miss the old days..." Ryumaru sat down and smiled as he drank in the last of his whole surrounding.

"Looks like I can finally join ya, Sis..."

* * *

**Two days, three hours, and twenty-seven minutes later...**

"So, this is the great Iron Sage, Ryumaru. It's a pleasure to meet you." Tsunade shook hands with Ryumaru. "Pleasure is all mine, Lady Hokage." Tsunade blushed and sat down at her desk. "Sora, here, tells me that a unholy war is on the horizon. He has also told me about the four other kage and you joining in a joint shinobi army." Tsunade nodded and continued to listen to the elderly man. "In all my years, I've never experienced such an event. Well, I feel entitled to help. Where do I begin?" Tsunade smirked and handed a headband to Sora and Ryumaru. "You two are the newest Genin to Konoha. We saw what you could do. We can't wait to have you join the fight" Ryumaru smiled and looked at Ino. "So, you're Ino. Sora really knows how to pick them. Huh, my boy?" Sora punched Ryumaru and walked out of the office. "Jeez! Not even with him for a day and look at the abuse I'm recieving."

Naruto quizzically stared at Ryumaru. "So, are you really a sage? My master was a..." Ryumaru held out him hand and stopped Naruto. "I don't want to talk about Jiraiya. He was a loss that struck me harder than a poisoned kunai." Ryumaru hung his head. "Toad was a brother in the sage arts and a father to me and Sora. He was the first to discover us. We tried to search for him..." Naruto and the rest noticed tears falling from Ryumaru's wrinkled face. "He accepted Sora and I. He didn't see children of power or prophecy...he saw us..." Ryumaru opened the office door.

"He was a god among men...he gave Sora and I something to fight for..." Ryumaru vanished from the groups sights. Tsunade choked up and looked up at Naruto. "I miss him too...I let his love slip right through my hands..." Tsunade paused and watched as the room tensed. "Naruto, go to Sora and ask him a favor. It is quite dangerous, but I believe he can help." Naruto nodded and left without another word.

"Lady Tsunade, what is the favor?" Sakura asked as if she already knew the answer.

"Sora is the Rikudo Sannin...I want to see if he can contact an old friend. I think that will help Sora regain the last of himself. We have three years until The Shinigami attacks. We need all the help we can get." Everyone nodded and left the office. Tsunade sat in silence. Memories of Jiraiya flooded back to her. "You promised..." Tsunade got up and left the office.

Tsunade took a quite stroll. Her head swelled with sadness, happiness, and anger. She didn't want Jiraiya going by himself. She tried to send help, but the old man insisted on doing it alone. Part of Tsunade blamed herself, while the other parts of her blamed her duty and selfishness. Tsunade watched as the couples of Konoha greeted her and bowed. Envy. She felt it as she stared at the young couples. Hatred, for the fact that if things didn't go right, she would lose out on a happy life. Jiraiya was something she need. He was the thing that kept her on her hands and feet. She needed his voice. His touch. His life...

"Granny! Sora said he would!" Tsunade looked up and broke out of her daze. "What? Wait, he will?" Naruto grabbed Tsunade and lead her towards the training grounds. Sora was standing in the middle of the grounds. "You know, this could really get me in trouble. Kami, Yami, and The Shinigami could kill me for this." Tsunade looked at Sora in a funny manner. "Wait, Kami? Yami? The Shinigami? Aren't we fighting the Shinigami?" Sora shook his head and grinned. "Death Jr. He's wanted his dad's postion since the beginning. I and Ryumaru were created to ensure that he never broke from his dimension. We were the Sages of the Six Paths..." Sora sat down and took out a scroll. "This is a contract. I must warn you, Shinigami is a tough dude to deal with. If things get out of hand, scram."

Tsunade watched as Sora began to draw and write kanji, using his own blood to create a seal. Sora finished the seal and formed handsigns. "Forbidden Summoning: Shinigami Contract!" Sora slammed his hand to the seal. The seal started to glow an eerie green color. The trees and bushes stopped swaying. It was as if time had stopped all together. "Who summons me..." A dark voice said as it appeared above the seal. "What's up, Shin?" The figure stopped and looked at Sora. "You...why have you summoned me? Whose life are you seeking this time, brat." Tsunade and Naruto watched in horror as the creature before them moved forward.

"Sora, I can fullfill this request..." Sora smiled at the black creature. "I need to do do me one favor, though..." The figure took out a scroll and laid at Sora's feet. "Seal my son in this scroll. Afterwards seal him...in hell." Sora nodded and proceeded to ask his request. "I need these people. In exchange for your request..." The figure nodded and took out another scroll. "I, Lord Shinigami, accept the terms of this deal. In return, I will give Jiraiya, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Asuma Sarutobi, Hizashi Hyuuga, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Mikoto Uchiha." Naruto and Tsunade stared at Sora. They couldn't believe what they just saw and heard. Ninja that were forgotten long ago, stood before them.

"Thank you. I will fulfill your request..." The figure slowly receded and vanished from the training ground.

"Now, I must give life..." Sora activated his Rinnegan and touched each of the lifeless bodies. In a burst of light the bodies and Sora were engulfed. "Sora!" Tsunade rushed towards the light. "Tsunade? Is that you..." Tsunade stopped and watched as the light vanished. Tsunade stared as the lifeless bodies now moved and looked at each other. "Minato, what the hell is going on? Is this the afterlife? Why are we...here..." A red headed woman stared at Naruto and Tsunade. "I...c...can...explain." Sora was rgaining his composure. "I'm the Rikudo Sannin. I was the one to bring you back..." The seven figures stared at Sora. "Those eyes..." A tall, man with white hair walked forward. "My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. I am the former Third Hokage of Konohagakure..." Sora nodded and proceeded to stand straight.

"My name is Sora. I brought you all back. The people here need you. I figured that you being the strongest in history..." Sora fell to the ground exhausted. "Slow down, kid. I can't believe this. I thought I'd never see you guys again." Another man with white hair spoke up. "I missed you too, Master Jiraiya..." Sora closed his eyes and drifted off. Naruto watched as the seven people stood up and looked at him and Tsunade.

"You idiot!" Tsunade punched Jiraiya to the ground. "If you ever do that to me again..." Jiraiya rubbed his face as he got up from the ground. Tsunade quickly rushed to Jiraiya and gripped him in a tight hug. "You old toad...I love you..." Jiraiya slowly wrapped his hands around Tsunade. "I can't promise anything..." Jiraiya looked up and spotted Naruto. "What's up, Brat?" Naruto felt hot tears run down his face. "You...you guys...I missed you...I saw dad, then mom...I killed Pain...I...I..." The red headed woman rushed to Naruto and hugged him tightly.

"Minato. Come. Our son needs us..." The blonde man replied and joined in the hug. "You've grown, so much..." Minato whispered into Naruto's ear. The other just stared as Anbu showed up to the scene. "Lady Hokage, we came as soon as we...could..." The Anbu stopped and looked at the group. "The Yellow Flash..." The Anbu left as fast as they came. "This is going to be hard to explain. As Shikamaru would say, how troublesome." A bearded man took out a pack of cigarettes. "Damn. I gave Shika my lighter. Hey you got a light?" The man looked at a man and woman. "Asuma, you get a second wind and you are already asking for a smoke?" Hiruzen chided.

"You know me pops. I need my fix." Hiruzen sighed and looked at the last of the group. "Hizashi, Mikoto, this will be a surprise to your children. Please don't let them try and convince themselves that it was their faults. They'll need time to adjust." The dark raven haired woman nodded and looked at Sora. "So, he really is the Sage, then?" Jiraiya let go of Tsunade and looked at the other. "Yes. I discover him and Ryumaru after I left Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko. They needed my guidance. I brought them home wtih me." Hiruzen nodded and looked at the rest. "I remember. I fought the council tooth and nail. Finally, the Rinnegan enticed them. The rest is history..."

"Why does he look no older than 22. If he really is the sage, shouldn't he look the part?" A white eyed man spoke up. "No. He is immortal. Death to him is nothing, but a passing thought." Jiraiya watched as Sora squirmed. "We have a huge debt to pay." Jiraiya turned and faced Tsunade. "Slug, we need to gather the councils. They need to know what happened here tonight." Tsunade nodded and looked at Naruto, who was crying in Minato's and Kushina's shoulders. "He's happy. He is now complete..." Jiraiya smiled and watched as Tsunade disappeared from the training grounds.

"Thank you..." Jiraiya looked down at Sora. "You said you'd save me. Thank you..."

* * *

**The next day...**

"Sora...Sora..." Sora heard as a voice called out to him. "Kid, we need you to come to. Tsunade wants to speak to you." Sora looked up at Jiraiya and grinned. "I heard. I'm sorry..." Jiraiya smiled and patted Sora's shoulder. "I know. Naruto still is blaming himself." Tsunade walked in and sat down. "Sora...thank you...how can I repay you?" Sora sat up and looked Tsunade in the eyes. "Stay happy. Keep living. That's all the thanks and payment I need." Jiraiya smiled and looked at Tsunade. "We need to prepare. Death Jr will strike in three years. We need to set up and stop this war before it even begins..."

"Sora...how do you plan to keep your end of the deal?" Tsunade spoke up. Sora hung his head and smiled. "I need to seal him...what better way than the reaper's death seal jutsu..." Jiraiya and Tsunade looked up in surprise. "Don't! It will kill you!" Jiraiya felt a tear snake it's way down his cheek. Sora looked up and held out his hand. "The will of fire burns deep within my veins! The final act as Rikudo Sannin is..." Sora jumped out of bed and pointed out the window. "I will protect this land and it's people. I will not lose!" Sora smiled and turned to Tsunade and Jiraiya. "I love you, you old fart. You were the one to show me that life is an important thing. You taught me how to harness the best out of the worst." Jiraiya smiled and watched as Sora exited the door.

"I want Naruto and everyone's dreams to become reality. That's why...I will do what I can to end it forever..."

* * *

**Three years later...**

"Report. How bad is the damage?" Sakura, Lee, Sasuke, Tenten, Choji, and Neji stared at Tsunade. "Lady Hokage, Master Jiraiya has pushed the Zetsu clones back. Sora is no where to be found and most of the shinobi are housing light injuries." Sakura watched as Tsunade looked around. "We need to hold him off. The army has dwindled considerably. Unfortunately, Kumo, Kiri, and Suna, has experienced the most damage. Gaara and Ei pushed the enemy back, but suffered." Jiraiya appeared next to Tsunade. "Any word?" Tsunade shook her head. "Damn it! We can't hold out much longer! Death Jr is really pushing forward. I'm surprised Iwa and Konoha has lasted this long."

"He's right. Kiba, Shino, Ino. Take Gaara this message. Tell him to hold on just a little bit longer. Sora will be here soon..." Tsuande watched as the team vanished.

* * *

Death Jr. approached the open battlefield. "Lord Shinigami, the Rikudo and the other sannin has arrived..." Death Jr. smiled as the guard left. "It's time. Tell the army to disappear. It's time for the final battle." Death Jr. summoned his scythe and watched as the Zetsu army disappeared into nothingness. "Jr.!" Sora yelled as he and Ryumaru stepped forwards. "Are you ready my friend?" Ryumaru nodded and took stance. "This is going to be one hell of a fight. The question is are you ready?" Sora nodded and pulled his katana from it's sheathe.

"Let's end this..." Sora charged at the empty battleground. "Fools..." Death Jr. watched as the two Sannin raced towards him. "Come!" Death Jr. pointed his scythe at the two and lifted above his head. Sora jumped and clashed with the scythe. Ryumaru followed and lunged at Death Jr. with his iron staff. "Pathetic..." Death Jr. dodged and slammed his scythe to the ground in front of Ryumaru. Ryumaru, jumped away and formed some handsigns. "Earth Style: Great Divide!" Ryumaru slammed his foot to the gorund and created a huge gap in the earth.

Ryumaru watched as Death Jr. jumped and landed just in front of the gap. Sora created some handsigns and charged at Death Jr. "Fire Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu!" Sora sucked in a bunch of air and exhaled. Death Jr. froze as the fire hit him dead on. "Yes!" Sora jumped back and waited as the smoke cleared. "Idiot...you can't kill an immortal. You, yourself, should know this rule..." Death Jr. formed some handsigns and slammed his hand to the ground. "Earth Style: Giant Pillar!" Sora and Ryumaru jumped away as Death Jr. shot straight into the sky. "Sora, we need to end this now. He will only get stronger..." Sora looked at Ryumaru and looked up to the pillar. "You're right. Come on we need to stop this..." Ryumaru nodded and started to run up the pillar. Death Jr. watched as the two ran up the pillar.

"Come to meet your doom?" Death Jr. stuck his sycthe in the ground and pulled it out. "Let the rocks burry you!" Rocks and boulders fell towards Sora and Ryumaru.

"Sora! Look out!" Ryumaru ran towards Sora and grabbed on to Sora's flak jacket. "Teleport!" Ryumaru and Sora disappeared and then reappeared in front of Death Jr. "You guys sure know how to cheat death..." Sora readied his weapon. "Bastard! You still are as arrogant as ever!" Ryumaru's words seethed with pure hatred. "What? Still sore about that? Come now, we are adults..." Ryumaru blindly charged at Death Jr. "Look who's arrogant now..." Ryumaru stopped as he felt himself grow cold. "Ryu! No! Dammit! NO!" Sora rushed to Ryumaru's side and craddled his head. "Sor...Sora...I...can...finally...join...her" Sora's face became riddled with tears. "I...can...fin...ally...see...sis..." Ryumaru's body cringed, locked, and fell limp.

"Shame. You two were so close..." Sora stared down at Ryumaru. "**You will pay**..." Sora rose up and stared at Death Jr. in his cold yellow eyes. "**You will pay for all these crimes**...**YOUR END IS HERE**!" Chakra erupted off Sora. Death Jr. stared at Sora. "No. A Jinchuuriki?" Sora howled into the wind. "**AHHHHHHH**!" Death Jr. stared as the transformation became complete. "**I, The Rikudo Sannin, will end this right here**!"

* * *

"It's over...you lose..." Sora limped over to the Death Jr. "I...can...now do...what...I came...to...do..." Sora slammed his hand to the ground. "Juubi, thank you. You've been a good friend. This is where we say good bye..." Juubi watched as Sora performed the handseals for the reaper's death seal. "Summoning Jutsu: Reaper's Death Seal!" The wind blew violently and the temperature dropped. "Sora, what do you think your doing?" Shinigami appeared behind Sora. "I found a way to seal your son away...forever." Shinigami watched as Sora began to channel some chakra. "Again, thanks Juubi, I will give you your freedom..."

"**Pup! You will die! Don't! There has to be another way**!" Juubi tried to interfere, but fell helplessly as his chakra surged back to him. "**Pup...stop...it doesn't...have to...be...this...way**..." Juubi fell unconsious from the strain. "Now...let's do...this..." Sora grabbed on to the near lifeless body of Death Jr. "NO! You can't do this to...ME!" Sora felt pain consume his body as he pulled the soul out of Death Jr. "Now! It's over!" Sora gave one pull and it was over. Death Jr. flew into the seal and was locked away forever.

"Shin...could...ma...make...one more request?" Shinigami watched as Sora stood up, through sheer will. "I w...ant to giv...e my pow...ers to..." Sora fell to the ground in pain. "Sora, I can't do that. The balance is equal. My son is gone forever. There is no need for your job anymore..." Sora smiled and looked at the purple figure before him. Sora felt his heart come to a slow beat. "I thank you...Sora Namikaze..." The Shinigami disappeared off into the darkness, leaving no trace of himself of his son.

* * *

"He's over here!" Tsunade rushed to Sora's side and checked his pulse. "No...he's...he's gone..." The group got silent as they stared at the lifeless body.

"**Pup, chose to do this**..." Juubi walked up and sat next to Tsunade. "**He set me free and sealed The Shinigami's son. Sora fought to the best and last of his abilities**..." Ino looked down and began to cry. "We...he promised me...why?" Ino slumped onto Sora and cried. "**Sora has been my Jinchuuriki for 5,000 years. seen so much death...Pup, only wanted to be free. Free from the weight of immortality**..." Tsunade nodded and spoke up. "What happened to his immoratlity?" Juubi hung his head and looked at Sora. "**He gave it up to...to finally live his life. He told me that after the battle...he was going to ask if he could join Konoha**..."

"Why? HE could've lived?" Jiraiya looked at Juubi with doubt in his face.

"**I can not say. Sora wanted to see you guys live. He acted on instinct. He wanted your peace**..." The group stared at Sora in a sad and hopeless manner. Tears fell to the ground as Tsunade stood up and punched her fist to the sky. "Thank you! Sora! If you can here me! THANK YOU!" Rain gently poured as the group stared into the sky. "His sacrifce will be remembered forever...his feats will be recorded and taught the future generation. He will be an eternal hero!"

* * *

**Five years later...**

"Ino? Are you going tonight?" Sakura and Hinata watched as the blonde shook her head. "Ino, Sakura, I, and the rest want you to come. We know it hurts, but it's been five years..." Hinata spoke confidently. "Thanks. I need to get over it. I just need a little bit more time." Hinata nodded and walked away, leaving Sakura and Ino alone. "Look, pig, he did it to protect us. I know he would want you to move on." Ino nodded and looked at Sakura. "You know how to cheer a person up..."

"Yeah. Lee tells me that. So does Naruto and Kiba." Ino smiled at Sakura. "Sounds like you are popular with the guys?" Sakura formed a tick mark on her head. "Damnit Pig! You always assume..." Sakura and Ino stopped as a figure stepped in front of them. "Are you Ino Yamanaka?" The figure stood at least six foot. Medium build and hand no sign of any hair. His face was shadowed by the cloak he wore, so the girls assumed it hid his hair as well. "Yes. Who are you?" The figure took out a scroll and handed it to her. "I am to give this to you. He said that you would like it..." The man turned and silently left the girls.

"What is it?" Sakura watched as Ino unrolled the scroll and looked in it. "It's a seal..." Ino layed it on the ground and gather some chakra to her hand. In a flash of light, a key, locket, and letter appeared. "It's a letter. Here." Sakura handed it to Ino. Ino quickly tore it open and began to read it outloud.

_Dear Ino, _

_If you are reading this, then I finished the job I was sent to do. I wish I could change the situation, but things must be this way. I want you to know that over the last three years, I've grown to love you. I wanted to tell you, but I felt that you had probably found somebody else. I love you, Ino. I know that we can't be together now, but at least you get the point. Now, I and Ryumaru must be going. We got a heck of a fight ahead...One more thing, Ino, I found out that I really do have a last name. It's Namikaze. Can you believe it? Who'd a thought that me and Naruto were actually related. I will miss you all. I hope that in the afterlife we meet. Then we can finally be._

_Sincerely,_

_Sora Namikaze._

Ino felt a tear run down her cheek. "I love you too, Sora..." Ino looked up to the sky.

"We will meet again...I just know it..."


End file.
